Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by Epicurism
Summary: Après une longue année, Harry Potter est de retour à l'Institut Poudlard. Mais surtout, n'oublie pas Harry, de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités. HP/DM.


Bon. Je publie cette histoire car je l'ai écrite comme cadeau à une très bonne amie.

Cette dernière m'a demandé de la partager. Donc la voici.

Je tiens à dire que mon autre fiction, « Le Con », est toujours en cours d'écriture, je ne l'ai pas abandonné …

À l'origine, je me dirigeais vers un one shot. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir mes bonnes résolutions.

Donc ceci est un HP/DM.

Rated M.

Non amateurs du genre s'abstenir.

Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf personnages de la Guilde et autres qui seront indiqués.

Enjoy.

* * *

Le repas battait son plein dans la Grande Salle. Le cliquetis des couverts et le bruissement des conversations emplissait l'espace. Une atmosphère joyeuse planait sur l'assistance. Mais un esprit fin et analytique aurait décelé un soupçon d'attente, d'appréhension.

Albus Dumbledore était un homme possédant un esprit très fin et doté un sens analytique magnifiquement développé.

Et, par Merlin, ce dernier s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Une année.

Cela faisait un an complet, que l'on avait pas vu Harry Potter.

Il était parti un beau jour, après un dernier au revoir à ses deux âmes damnés, et il s'en était aller, un sourire énigmatique accroché aux lèvres. Pas de nouvelles. On savait seulement que le Directeur recevait le premier lundi du mois, une lettre, qu'il lisait avec empressement, pour ensuite la donner aux meilleurs amis du dernier des Potter : Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Cette missive mensuelle, avait été le centre des ragots de l'École de Magie durant une année entière. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'elle venait de Harry Potter. Mais là où se jouait le problème, c'était le contenu de cette lettre. Oh, ils avaient bien essayé. Des suppliques -pour les Poufsouffles-, aux tentatives d'élucidation des Serdaigles, aux soirées arrosées des Griffondors pour délier les langues des deux membres restant du Trio d'Or. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ils restaient muets comme des tombes, laissant seulement un doux sourire naitre aux coins de leurs lèvres, lorsque LA question était posée… Mais où était passé Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, le temps était venu. Hermine Granger était simplement intenable. Elle avait passé la journée entière hors de ses cours. Oui ! Vous avez bien entendu. Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus studieuse de tout Poudlard, avait fait l'école buissonnière ! Avec un Ronald Weasley aux anges !

Les regard dans la Grande Salle, allait des deux Griffondors sus-nommés, au vénérable Directeur, qui souriait de toutes ses dents !

Ce dernier, sentant la tension à son comble, prit enfin pitié de ses élèves, et se leva, gagnant instantanément, le silence dans la salle.

« Mes chers enfants. Comme vous le savez, cela fait plus d'un an, que l'Institut Poudlard, n'a pas eu entre ses murs, un de ses plus estimé étudiant. Je veux bien sur parler de Monsieur Harry James Potter. »

La Grande Salle se souleva en cris et en bruissements, tandis que le Professeur Snape se contenta d'élever un sourcil méprisant à l'entente du nom honnis. Le Directeur poursuivit.

« Oui, j'ai le bonheur ce soir, de vous annoncer son retour. Mais avant de le faire entrer, je tiens à vous dire le secret de sa disparition. Je dois dire que j'ai eu un immense plaisir à écouter les diverses théories que vous, mes très chers enfants, avez élaboré pour justifier une telle disparition. Des extraterrestres ? Vraiment ? »

Une petite Poufsouffle de deuxième année baissa la tête en rougissant. Ses camarades rigolèrent doucement, en lui donnant des coups de coude.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter et moi-même avons été infiniment diverti par le pari qui s'est tenu durant toute cette année dans les couloirs du Collège, et même dans la Salle des Professeurs… »

Il adressa un coup d'oeil amusé à son Adjointe et son Professeur de Charmes et Sortilèges. Ces derniers, baissèrent la tête, pris sur le fait. Albus Dumbledore sourit dans sa barbe, puis continua.

« Je dois donc félicité Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, de la Maison Serpentard. Il est celui dont la proposition se rapproche le plus de la vérité. Et si je ne me trompe pas - et je puis vous assurer que c'est le cas !-, Monsieur Seamus Finnegan, de la Maison Gryffindor, bookmaker à ses heures perdues -ou plutôt, durant ses heures d'Histoire de la Magie-, doit donc verser 367 galions à Monsieur Malfoy. Toutes mes félicitations au gagnant ! »

La Grande Salle explosa littéralement de rire. Il était en effet connu du tout Poudlard, que Draco Malfoy avait refusé de façon notoire, de participer à cette « farce stupide », et qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il « débourse ne serait-ce qu'une noise pour cette mascarade ». Tous les regards se retournaient donc vers lui, en attente de sa réaction. Ce dernier se redressa, fier, haussa un sourcil typiquement snapien, avant de lancer un « Un Malfoy gagne toujours. Il n'y a pas de petits profits ». Son Directeur de Maison, leva sa coupe dans sa direction, saluant le trait typiquement Serpentard.

« Maintenant, mes très chers enfants, est venu le temps des explications, reprit le vieux sorcier tout d'un coup bien plus sérieux. Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, Harry Potter a été, en de nombreuses occasions hélas, obligé de se battre pour sauver sa vie, celles de ses amis, ainsi que l'École toute entière. L'été dernier, il a reçu une proposition qu'il n'a pu décliné. Ainsi, il a intégré un très noble et très ancien Ordre. L'Ordre des Dragonniers. »

L'entièreté des Serdaigles, des Serpentards, des Sangs-Purs et des Sangs-Mêlés de l'auditoire, furent absolument figés sur place. Quoi ? Dragonnier ? Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Seuls les Nés de Moldus restèrent dubitatif… sauf Hermione Granger, bien sûr !

« L'Ordre des Dragonniers est le plus ancien Ordre Magique du monde. En fait, les premiers sorciers étaient Dragonniers. L'Ordre a été crée pour assurer l'équilibre de la Magie. Il en est le protecteur. Bien sûr, il m'est impossible de vous en dire plus. Je vous conseille donc de rendre visite à Madame Pince et à sa Bibliothèque ! »

Les différents bruissements continuèrent. Tous étaient définitivement sidérés. Mais le Directeur n'en avait pas encore fini.

« Monsieur Potter a fini son cycle d'enseignement avec trois années d'avance. D'après sa dernière lettre, deux jeunes personnes lui manquait trop pour rester au loin. Le vieil homme sourit en direction des meilleurs amis de l'héritier Potter. Monsieur Potter nous revient donc aujourd'hui. Cependant, il me faut vous préciser certaines choses. Bien qu'il reste toujours un étudiant parmi ces murs, il en est pas moins qu'il est dès à présent, Maître Dragonnier. Ce titre lui confère un prestige certain et je n'autoriserai personne à manquer de respect à un Maître Dragonnier au sein de mon École. Dumbledore balaya la Grande Salle, de son regard bleu perçant.

Monsieur Potter est le représentant officiel de l'Ordre des Dragonniers, non seulement dans l'Institut de Magie Poudlard, mais aussi au Ministère de la Magie des Îles Britanniques. Et ce titre doit et va être respecter par l'entièreté de cette Institution, que ce soit par les Professeurs, les élèves, et moi-même !

Ensuite, en tant que Maître Dragonnier, Monsieur Potter se verra peut-être dans l'obligation de quitter l'enceinte de l'École pour répondre à ses devoirs pour l'Ordre. Il ne sera donc pas rare de le voir disparaitre quelques temps. »

Le Directeur s'arrêta. Il laissa le silence s'installer un instant, donnant le temps à ses étudiants, de digérer la somme d'informations qu'il venait de leur livrer.

« Maintenant, sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous pris d'accueillir chaleureusement le Maître Dragonnier Harry James Potter ! »

Les lourdes portes du Réfectoire s'ouvrirent doucement. Tous se retournèrent instantanément dans leur direction, retenant leur respiration.

Un jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingts s'avança calmement dans l'allée centrale. Le port fier, l'allure racée, une longue queue de cheval battant sur ses reins, il marchait avec élégance, ses yeux émeraudes dépourvus de lunettes, tournés vers la table des Gryffindors.

La première chose que ce dit Hermione Granger, lorsqu'elle reposa enfin les yeux sur son meilleur ami, c'est qu'il avait bien grandi ! Un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, une bonne musculature, présente, mais pas sur-développée, mais surtout, ses magnifiques yeux vert foret, brillaient d'un amour fort et fraternel, lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

Harry Potter était enfin chez lui. Après une année. Une très longue année d'absence. Jamais, il ne regretta d'être parti. Il le fallait, pour lui, pour ses amis, pour Poudlard, et pour enfin donner une chance à Angleterre. Mais Ciel, comme il se sentait à la maison, en sentant la magie du château glisser sur sa peau, lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le Grande Salle, ses yeux se tournèrent naturellement vers la table des Griffons, là où se trouvait sa soeur et son frère de coeur. Alors, sans même jeter un coup d'oeil ailleurs, il se dirigea vers une Hermione debout, qui l'attendait de pieds fermes. Il s'approcha, baissa son visage à sa hauteur, et lui vola un bécot. La Grande Salle retenue son souffle. Puis, Miss Granger éclat de rire, Monsieur Weasley en alla de même. Harry souleva Hermione, et la fit tournoyer, se régalant du rire clair de sa soeur. Il la posa ensuite délicatement sur le sol, et lui inclina la tête, pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras, et Harry la tenait contre son coeur, tandis qu'il faisait un grand sourire à son rouquin de frère.

Hermione se dégagea doucement, puis ce fut Ronald, qui prit sa place, en une étreinte moins douce, plus virile, mais débordant d'un amour profond et sincère.

Puis, le Survivant se retourna, son visage devenant plus grave, plus neutre. Les deux amis comprirent que le temps n'était plus aux retrouvailles. Se redressant, il avançait d'un pas solennel en direction de la table d'Honneur.


End file.
